


It Starts with Courting

by Rox



Series: Knb OmegaVerse [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox/pseuds/Rox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata receives a confession, now it's up to him to decide what he would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s was a bit confusing.

It started with a flower in his locker, first he thought maybe someone gotten mixed up from nerves and made a mistake. Then he gotten another one the next day, he frowned.

It soon became routine when he found a flower in his locker, that he started to smile. Furihata never thought he would get an admirer. Maybe it was a shy girl.

He found himself daydreaming in class of who it could be. But deep down he hoped they did not work up the courage to confess. Or he would have to break it to them that he was an omega. Not that he was ashamed of being one. Just as a male there will be difficulties. One being as a male omega found it harder to reproduce, they had the potential but they were not completely successful.

He remember when a girl confessed to him last year, at the time he found out that he was not a beta like most of his family but an omega. She did say she didn’t mind but he really did not have full control of his pheromones and she could not compete with rivals. Even though it was always his decision of who will be his mate, did not mean it did not hurt when they broke up.

Furihata woke up early to solve who was placing these gifts in his locker.

Only to find Kuroko opening his locker and placing a note inside “Kuroko?” the blue haired boy turned a bit surprise that he was caught but sighed “Good morning Furihata-kun” he smiled and shut the locker as he walked toward Furihata, “It was you? That make sense why I could barely catch your scent, but why?” he looked curiously, from his understanding it was Kagami that Kuroko was bonded with it. “I was doing a favor for someone” he gave a dull look “I did advise them that this could not go on for too long. So here take this letter. I think from here my job as messenger will be done.” Kouki took the note and raised an eyebrow to his friend.

***

In class he fumbled with the note. He could not bring himself to read it, chewing on his bottom lip. “Furihata-kun…” Kouki jump out his seat as Kuroko appeared before. He held his chest as he waited for his heart to settle “I wished you stop doing that” “I’ve been calling out to you for a while” Kuroko blinked and look to the note in Furihata fist hand “When will you read that?”

Furihata sat down and looked to the note that was crumpled and to Kuroko “I’m nervous” “About what?” sometimes it was hard to tell if Kuroko was concerned or something else, he was slowly getting a little better in gauging his friends lack of facial expressions. Kagami was always good at knowing when Kuroko was happy or upset.

He felt the note slip out his hand and watch Kuroko reading it out to him.

***

  
What was he going to do?

He wants to meet him! Oh my god!

 The Seirin team watched as an animate Kouki seems to be in a torturous dilemma of sort. They were a little concern, maybe for the fact that their coach was ready to kill him. Though death would be better than her other alternative of punishments. Hyuuga looked at Kuroko and Kagami “Do you two have any ideas what going on?” “Furihata has gotten a confession from Akashi-san” “WHAT?!” the whole team, beside Kagami, yelled.

 

“He been using Kuroko to place things in Furihata locker,” Kagami added.

 

Kuroko looked to the team, “Its best we leave him be for the time” Hyuuga frowned but decided it was best too; if Furihata needed advise or help of any kind he knew that he only need to ask.

***

They were at Magi burger, Kagami stuffing himself, Kuroko with his milkshake and looking at him with imploring eyes. “What will you do Furihata-kun?”

Furihata sighed deeply, “I’m going to meet him at the station and listen to him…”

“Are you not afraid?”

“No, more confused…”

“Please explain”

“Kuroko…”Kagami groused at him.

“No it’s okay. Well Akashi is not normal…” he watched as Kagami almost choked on his burger and Kuroko, rare, amused expression. “Well he’s not! He the ultimate alpha, he got everything… I mean…”

“Are you saying you’re not good enough for that guy” Kagami frowned. “Ah no… I deserve the best; I always thought that but…” struggling to find the right word, but failing. “It is best to listen to Akashi-san and then see where you both stand” Kuroko advised and sipped his milkshake.

***

The note indicated that they were meeting at the train stop. Akashi was going to meet him on his territory per se. Not many alpha would do that or so he been told. He dressed casually. He heard the train coming.

Once the train stopped, the door open and his eyes scanned the area, but he did not have to look for long.

Red eyes held his browns; he weakly raised a hand to Akashi.

Akashi gave him a warm smile as he made his way to Furihata. “Hello, Furihata-san” “Hi, Akashi-san” he chuckled a bit nervously. “Um… Are you hungry Akashi-san?” Akashi nodded.

***  
They sat in a nearby café. Akashi had order a tea and pastry as did Furihata. “A-Akashi-san, thank you for the flowers” “I hope you like them” a big smile appeared on Furihata “Yes, they were all lovely. I’ve actually never gotten flowers…”

A deep rumble of short laughter came from Akashi “I was unsure what to send you to be honest,” Furihata was surprised of Akashi admission. Sometime he forgets that they are the same age and this was maybe Akashi first time confessing. “Um I guess what I like to know what Akashi-san intentions are?” as much as Furihata was awkward, a bit clumsily at time and most time a nervous wreck; he likes to get to the point.

He was an honest guy after all and hated to play games or be played with it.

Akashi gave a small smile, but if Furihata was correct it seemed to waver. Showing Furihata again that Akashi was just a normal guy like him, even though before, Akashi other personality was scary and definitely screamed alpha and someone not to trifle with. He was comfortable.

Akashi cleared his throat, “I like you Furihata-san and my intentions are to court you.” That was it, he was serious. And Furihata stomach dropped- courtship?

Akashi Seijuurou was definitely old school; he was going by the book in a way. Not something that was done nowadays.

If Furihata remembers from what his grandparents has taught them. Usually when an alpha was interested in someone; be they beta or omega, they usually go to them and ask permission if they could court them. If they accept they will go and asked the head of the household –which will be Furihata father- if they will accept the courtship. After that it was only a matter of time…

“Furihata-san?” he just notice how long he must have been silent, “Um…I am an omega” Furihata fumbled. “Yes, I know”

“So you know what may happen…”he trailed off.

“If Furihata accept me I will do what is appropriate and make sure you are _protected_ ” Furihata had a feeling Akashi wanted to add more to that.

There was a glint of something in Akashi eyes and he could have sworn that he saw the left eye flash gold.

Furihata pursed his lips and they shifted to the side as he was thinking about this. As an omega, before he was placed on the pills, he had to go through the changes naturally. It was not the best of time, his family had to keep some alphas at bay until it was over and then at school he was propositioned which was extremely disconcerting, but he held his own.

Now here he was being asked to be courted, by _the_ Akashi Seijuurou. He was not sure how to feel about this. But it was a courtship, so that meant they had time to get to know each other and not only that but the opportunity, if it did not work out, they could come out as friends.

“Furihata?” his eyes shift to actually see a calm looking Akashi but he felt him a bit nervous- _Weird, how much did Akashi-san like him?_

“I will accept”


	2. Meet the Parents

 

Everything stopped, he was ready for rejection. But he was surprised of Furihata acceptance.

In Akashi excitement, he grasped his hand and started to walk off. “Ah-Akashi-san! Where are we going?” Furihata bumped into Akashi back as he stopped suddenly.

Akashi turned to face Furihata perplexed face “Sorry Furihata-san, I forgot to ask where you live…” Kouki could not help but laugh, Akashi face turned a bit red, he was a little embarrassed but he like Furihata laughter at this moment. “Sorry Akashi-san, I take you to meet my parents”

“Ah, before that, I need to get something” Akashi turned his head in different directions and looked to one area and seemed to have made a choice and turned to look at another direction. Furihata hand still clutch in Akashi, he was taken to a bakery shop.

Inside, Akashi went to the glass counter, he let go of Furihata hand as he was trying to decide.

Furihata face lit up has he near the counter and pointed to a cake “Boston Crème, my family loves that, especially papa”

He smiled at the help “Thank you”

The box cake in hand Akashi took Furihata hand again to move to another shop, this one being a flower boutique. Furihata held a chuckle in, he never thought someone would make such a big deal in meeting his family, but he guess what made it warming for him was how serious Akashi was in him that he was doing his upmost best to win his family blessing.

“Sunflower, mama favorites” he supplied.

 

***

 

They were walking to Furihata home, Furihata leading the way this time. Akashi held the box and Furihata held the sunflowers.

Akashi has yet to let go of Furihata hand. Or perhaps it was Furihata that refused to let go.

Once arriving to the Furihata residences, Kouki looked to Akashi and let go, handing the flowers to him. Akashi looked handsome, he thought to himself. Akashi is definitely not the same person he met on that basketball court. Scary looking, eyes filled with pride. No, he was different now with determination, but softness in his eyes as he looked at Furihata.

Akashi and he had rarely interacted much the handful of time they had met up, with the others in tow.

“You will do well Akashi-kun, I have faith that they will like you” Furihata encouraged. Furihata turned and went to open the door. “I’m home!”

“Welcome back Kouki,” a petite woman with short brown hair walked out the living area into the entryway. “Oh, hello” she smiled towards Akashi. Akashi bow his head to Furihata mother “Good evening Furihata-san”

A light blush marred Kouki mother face; she turned to look at her son “Ah mama, this is Seijurou Akashi. Akashi this is my mother, Umeko Furihata”

Akashi moved forward to Furihata mother, “These are gifts for you and you husband” “Ah thank you” she took the flowers and cake box, “These are so lovely, come in!”

Kouki and Akashi took off their shoes and followed.

They entered the living area, “Please sit down…” before Furihata mother left she turned “Will you be joining us for dinner?”

“Yes” Akashi and Furihata answered in unison.

His mother quirked a brow and gave a nod as she headed to the kitchen.

 

***

 

Umeko step into the kitchen finding her husband sampling a bit of dinner. She settled things on a counter, as her husband turned “Oh those are nice flowers, who are they from?” he asked curiously.

“Kouki bought someone home”

“One of his friends? Which one this time? I hope not Kagami, we won’t have anything left” he whined.

“No…well he is a red head too. But I doubt he is here to be _friends_ with our son”

“What…wait you..but” Furihata father mind was whirling.

“Those are gifts dear and I may be a beta, but I can still scent an alpha” she patted her husband shoulder and moved around him and pushed him out the kitchen into the living area where her son and _friend_ sat.

 

***

 

Just like that he was thrown into the flames. What a wife he had.

His son looked at him with a raised brow from his unexpected entrance. “Uh- papa, this is Seijurou Akashi, Akashi meet my dad, Hiroshi Furihata”

Akashi rose as he and Hiroshi greeted one another.

It was then they heard the front door open and slammed, and an “I’m home!” a tall slender young man, with brown hair and brown eyes entered the living area in full baseball uniform. “Man I’m hungry…” he trailed off as he spots his brother and father with Akashi. “And that is my big brother Keisuke” Furihata finished.

“What a miss?” he questioned curiously.

“Dinner’s ready!” Umeko announced, “Oh Keisuke, clean up first!”

 

***

 

All the Furihata’s and guest sat around the table, Akashi sitting close to Kouki. Akashi felt a little overwhelmed. The Furihata family were very welcoming and he has yet to state why he was even here, but he felt that Umeko already figure that out when she first saw him. Something told him she pulled rank in this family.

But so far Akashi like this, he had never been around this type of setting. His dinners would usually be spent with his father and him; both at the ends of the long table and discussing his successes and studies. Or at time it will just be him eating dinner alone as his father would work.

“So...” Keisuke drawled, “Akashi-san, are you from that _Akashi_ family?”

“Yes, I am”

Kouki watched his family reactions, they expressed a bit of disbelief and maybe a bit concern, he knew they have figured out the situation. And so far since entering his home, Akashi was his confident self. But he felt Akashi glances to him, as Kouki was his anchor, which made him feel good to be there for him.

From the last they saw each other and when he actually had a bit of small talk with Akashi was at Kuroko party, though they saw each other here and there when they all met for street ball. Though he barely played with them, he liked to watch and learn.

His mother cleared her throat, “Oh! So you also must play basketball like Kouki? How did you meet?” Akashi gave his most charming smile and nodded “Yes, my school team is Rakuzan, we first met at a competition, and then we played against each other for the winter cup.”

“Oh they were the team that lost against our son team?” Hiroshi inquired. “Yes, we did lose against Seirin, it was a good game”

The atmosphere of heaviness, that perhaps Akashi was probably unaware, lifted and everyone happily went along with other topics. Kouki was relieved; this was a good sign for Akashi, that was when it struck him that he really wanted Akashi getting good points with his parents and brother. He felt Akashi brush his hand under the table and the side, reassuring, smile. Kouki let out a breath; now knowing the one nervous about this was him. A tint of red went across his face.

 

***

 

Once again they all found themselves in the living area after dinner. “If it is okay Furihata-san, I would like to speak to you of great importance” Akashi spoke. The anticipation has been building for this quiet family, wanting to know what Akashi wanted with their son. And looking at said son, they could tell he was getting nervous at this moment.

“Oh, would you like to do this privately?” Hiroshi asked, but at the corner of his eye he saw his wife pout, she had no intention of leaving them to speak privately without her being present.

It was if Akashi sense that and held back a chuckle, “No, that is all right. It is best to let everyone to hear, it will be a family decision after all.”

Hiroshi nodded, already sensing Umeko approval; he had a feeling that Akashi has played his cards right with his wife.

“I would like to have your blessing to court your son, Kouki” hearing his name spoken by Akashi for the first time, very dearly at that, his heart skipped.

Keisuke mouth was full of the cake Akashi had bought them, he stop mid chew and swallow a bit harshly but looked towards his parents. I guess he never thought he ever be in a position where someone would actually want to court his baby brother, it brought the protective instinct out of him. But he still waited for what his parents will say; regardless he was going to keep his eye on Akashi.

Hiroshi and Umeko gave one another a look, they been together since high school, so they were able to read one another quite easily. With that one look they seemed to make a decision. “If Kouki has agreed and is comfortable, I see no problem with this courtship” Hiroshi stated and both parent looked to Kouki. “I happily accepted” their son smiled. Both parents also returned the smile “Then you have our blessing, but just take things very slow, you still are in high school” caution Umeko as she stood and kissed Kouki forehead and, as Askashi stood up, turned to hugged Akashi.

Hiroshi followed with a shake of hands, as did Keisuke “That’s my little brother, so you are accountable for his happiness” Akashi nodded his understanding.

 

***

 

Akashi stayed a while longer with the Furihata’s; they seemed to have a family game night. It was fun. But it was getting late, he was asked if he wanted to stay the night, it was probably out of courtesy, but Akashi politely decline and said he had called for a ride home, Kouki was not willing for him to leave this late at the station, but when he knew he had a ride he visibly relaxed.

He chuckled, he liked Kouki concerns for his well-being, but Akashi was very capable in taking care of himself and his intended.

Kouki walked out with Akashi his ride just around the corner, “My parents they like you” he stated, “I like them too”

He stood there watching as Kouki nervously fidget, as he was deciding something. “Um, have a good night Seijurou-kun” Kouki moved to land a kiss to the surprised alpha cheek, whose expressions turned into great pleasure. “Good night Kouki” he smiled and moved to get into the car.

As the car started to move, he watched Kouki entered his house.

The ride was quiet and Seijurou took great pleasure in this day turn out. He heard a ding from his phone, a text message.

 

**From: Tetsuya**

**Congratulation Akashi-san**

Akashi smiled and replied.

 

**From: Akashi-san**

**Thank you, Tetsuya**

Kuroko read the reply as he was siting between Kagami thighs as they were watching a basketball game. “See, you were worrying for nothing, those two are going to be okay, now pay attention” Kagami wrapped his arms around Kuroko waist.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, I wanted to at least try to flesh out Furihata family. I have some ideas, but putting them together is quite hard. But thank you all for the supports.


	3. A Bright Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's very short.

 

He never thought he would be so irritated. The whole week went very well, Kouki was in a great mood, but right now he had too many curious eyes on him. “This is club activity time; you guys are not part of the library committee!” Kouki whispery yelled at his friends, as Kuroko silently sat reading next to him.

Fukuda and Kawahara both chuckle, “Come on we’re just curious, I mean you’re dating Akashi-san!” Kawahara exclaimed. The library had a few students and they all including Kouki and Kuroko shooed Kawahara outburst. “Sorry,” he said quietly.

Fukuda cleared his throat, “We all kinda of thought you were going to reject him. Since you were pretty scared of him”

“I wasn’t sca-“he cut himself off as all three boys gave Kouki doubting look. “Okay, he was scary” he grumbled. “And who is _‘we all’_?” he questioned. He saw his friends nervous; Fukuda had a bad habit of turning away and tugging his ear when he was caught of revealing something he shouldn’t. That was when he turned to look at Kuroko, though he still had a deadpan face his was focus on Fukuda, his own way of glaring. “Kuroko! Did you tell everyone?” he whispered angrily.

Kuroko faced Furihata, “I did not think it was to be kept a secret” he stated. Kouki huffed at him, well his relationship was not a secret, but he did want some privacy, it was new, he just didn’t want so many questions from the others or looked at differently. “Beside they would had found out soon, when Akashi-san pick you up after practice today”

“Ah! How do you know that?!” he yelled and was shushed by the others, he blushed as he shut his mouth closed.

“So you are going on a date later today…”Kawahara looked at awe.

“Guys please don’t make this weird”

“Sorry if you feel like that Furihata, we were just a bit concern. Even though we don’t get the dynamics, being betas. But we heard not the best situation when it comes to alphas and omegas” Fukuda frown.

Looking at both his friends he can see their true worries, they were being protective; even though they probably wouldn’t stand a chance against Akashi he was glad to have good friends. “You don’t have to worry about Akashi, he is not the type to force his will on-“he paused as he gave a thought to something “Well on me at least” he chuckled.

“Well just know we are here if you need us, don’t forget that”Kawahara pipe in and Fukuda nodded in agreement.

 

***

 

Practice had been good, no one die, yet.

“Please stop staring at me…you are giving me the creeps” Kouki shivered as he half hid behind Kiyoshi-senpai. He was the only one acting normal then the rest of the team. He was in mid removing his shirt as he heard Koganei-senpai fall down, he turned to find the others staring.

“They just want to see if you are marked” Kuroko stated as he finished dressing.

“Ah- we went about this the wrong way, we just were wondering the type of person Akashi was…”Hyuga spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck.

This tick Kouki off, it seems his team had a wrong impression of Seijurou. Yes, some alphas were not good at fighting their instinct –or in some cases their insecurities- when it comes to potential mate’s. Some become impulsive and mark their target, not wanting anyone near them. It was great for their egos but not the best situation for the marked, it usually lowered their confident in themselves and also if it didn’t work out, you were left picking up the pieces, while the alpha goes about their business.

Even though many things has changed and it became a little more liberating for all classes it was still looked down upon from those whom were old school.

“Listen up! Seijurou may have been a scary jerk to us when we all first met him, but he’s not like that anymore. Well he still a little bit arrogant but I think he is working on that” Kouki mused at that. His teammates look on with surprised looks, “But we have barely started the courtship and of course he will restrain himself. I have to say he one of the good alpha and some of you guys should understand him” he gave a pointed look to his captain and few others that are in the same class as Seijurou.

The whole team looked apologetic and ashamed.

“Now since that is settle let’s go get change and get something to eat” Kiyoshi voiced.

Kiyoshi turned and patted Kouki on the head.

 

***

 

Kouki sighed, he felt exhausted. He never knew how much energy there was to defend someone. He felt a brush and saw Kuroko, the troublemaker.

“Good job Furihata-kun,” Kouki blinked, confused. “Akashi-san is very lucky to have someone like you.” Kuroko gave him a small smile as Kagami step out beside him and ruffle his blue hair “I’m starve let’s go the others are waiting”

Kouki watch his friends walk off. His nose twitched as he caught a scent, he turn into the direction and met red eyes. “Seijurou-kun!” he moved to stand in front of him, “I thought we were to meet at the square”

Seijurou gave him a warm smile, “Sorry, I hurry to see you” he confessed.

Kouki heart fluttered.

Kouki moved to latch onto his arm, “Let’s go have fun Seijurou-kun!”

Akashi was surprised by Kouki intimate action. But it made him happy and willingly moved along with Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending this here, but like I said I have ideas. Once again thank you for the support!

**Author's Note:**

> I have been meaning to write something on these two. For now I guess I leave it as so, I'm not sure if I will continue this but one never knows when inspiration will hit. But thank you to those that took the time to read this!


End file.
